Children of Justice
by Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool
Summary: During Sonic an Tails's final battle with Dr. Eggman, they gave their lives to save the day one last time. 15 years into the future a new villain emerges. Now it's up to Sonic's son Shaun the Hedgehog and Tails's daughter Megan Prower to continue their parents work and put a stop to him. Story co-written with BigWritingWorld (go check out his account when you get the chance)
1. Chapter 1

**This Story was co-written with BigWritingWorld. So go check out his account when you get the chance.**

 **Children of Justice**

 **Chapter One**

"Okay that's it I've had enough!" Shouted an angry baby blue colored hedgehog as he punched a brown cat in the face.

The brown cat had a bloody nose. He screamed out in pain as he held onto his nose. The baby blue colored hedgehog stood over the brown cat with an angry look on his face.

"Shaun the Hedgehog! What is the matter with you young man?!" Shouted a very angry woman.

Shaun turned around to see one of the orphanage staff Mrs. Cook. A middle aged human with blonde hair. Shaun the hedgehog had lived in this orphanage practically his whole life. A 16 year old baby blue hedgehog with hazel eyes. He wore a brown bandana around his neck, white gloves, and red and white shoes. He has always been quite the troublemaker.

"Look Mrs. Cook, I can explain. You see..." Was all that he could say before Mrs. Cook interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear it. Go to my office right now!" Shouted miss Cook.

* * *

A young yellow fox was working on another gizmo to defend herself from the constant bullying happening to her.

"Finally! I am finished with my proton blaster. Now let's see how that stupid bunny likes it when she is being bullied." Said the young fox.

She walked right into the cafeteria when all of a sudden a teacher came up to her.

"Megan, what in the world is that device?!" Shouted the angry teacher.

"I wasn't going to do anything with it." She lied.

Megan Prower was a 15 year old yellow/white fox with green eyes. She wore a blue t-shirt, brown pants, brown boots, and white gloves. Living in this orphanage almost her whole life, she has always been a well behaved kid. Currently she was panicking. She knew that if she did something bad she may never be adopted.

"Mrs. Prower, please hand me that device and report to Mrs. Cooks office!" Shouted the teacher.

* * *

Shaun the Hedgehog was currently sitting at a chair in front of Mrs. Cook's desk. She was currently doing paperwork. Suddenly her office door opened and a yellow fox girl stepped in.

"There you are Megan. I was told that you would be coming to visit me. Please take a seat next to Shaun please." Said Mrs. Cook.

The fox girl nervously sat down in the seat. Shaun had his hands behind his back relaxing without a care in the world. Megan on the other hand was extremely nervous. Mrs. Cook stopped doing her paper work and looked at the two of them in disgust.

"Look Mrs. Cook. I can explain what happened. You see that thing that I made was..." Megan tried to say.

"Don't try to explain anything young lady! I can understand why Shaun is here for the eighteenth time! But you are always well behaved! And you Shaun, I have had enough of you! Can you go five minutes without getting into some kind of trouble?!" Said Mrs. Cook, pointing her finger at the light blue hedgehog.

I see your no longer wearing your engagement ring Mrs. Cook. What, did another man realize that he was about to make a mistake?" Said Shaun cockily.

Mrs. Cooks head turned red as she started to grind her teeth together.

"That's is Shaun, I want you to leave this orphanage by tomorrow!" Said the furious woman.

"Fine, I was destined to leave anyway." Said Shaun as he got up and walked away.

"As for you young lady I want to know, what were you going to use that device for?" Said Mrs. Cook.

Megan had to think of a quick lie and she said the first thing that she thought of. "I was using that machine to help the chefs serve better meals." Megan lied.

Cook at first looked hesitant then gave in.

"Alright hun, you're off the hook. Don't let something like this happen again, alright." She nodded in agreement as she walked out of the office. Upon closing the door she was greeted by Shaun the Hedgehog.

"Wow! She actually fell for that." Said Shaun.

"Ya I know huh. Wait a second! How did you know?" Said Megan.

"I know you weren't going to use that for the chefs but you were going to defend yourself with it weren't you?"

The young fox girl now shocked said,"You're awfully smart for being a troublemaker."

* * *

The duo arrived at the cafeteria and sat down.

"So, why did you punch that cat in the face?"

"I punched him in the face because he was trying to start a fight with me, so I gave him what he deserved."

"That seems a little bit harsh."

"He had it coming. Funny thing is we used to be friends."

"Funny huh. I wouldn't know, I never really had any friends."

"Wow no friends that sucks. Anyway I have to get packing."

"Your now leaving the orphanage huh. Well it was nice to meet you Shaun." Said the fox girl as she threw away her food and started walking away.

"Hold on, I am not leaving just yet. I have to leave by tomorrow, so you won't have to say your goodbyes just yet." Both of these kids then left but Shaun knew one thing for sure, he had to bring her with him.

* * *

It was now around eleven o'clock. Megan was sound asleep in her bed. Suddenly she heard a noise.

"Psst!"

"Don't wake me up." The young fox muttered to herself.

"Megan wake up, I need to talk to you."

Megan was now half awake and noticed the baby blue hedgehog that she had met earlier.

"Shaun? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to tell you that I am leaving."

"Well, in that case I say goodbye Shaun, I hope you have a nice life."

The baby blue Hedgehog was shocked by this response. He replied,"I don't think you understand, you are coming with me."

"Wait, what!? I Can't go with you."

"Why not, this place is just going to dump you on the street anyways once you turn eighteen."

"But if I leave then I won't get adopted." That was truly her worst nightmare. "And why would you want me to go with you?."

"I want you to come with me because you're the only person I can trust."

Megan Prower was now baffled by this response and she said,"We only met today so how can you trust me already?"

"I don't know, I just do. I am leaving now, so are you coming or not?"

She thought about it for a few moments, thinking of the pros and cons.

"Look Megan, you told me that you never had any friends right?"

"Um yeah."

"Well, now here's your chance to get one."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, are you coming with me or not?"

"Fine I'll go, but you better make it worth my time." Said the young fox as she packed her things up.

"I will, you are going to thank me in the future."

Both of them now are packed and walking outside of her dorm quickly and quietly. "So Shaun, where are we going?"

The baby blue blur replied,"Wherever the wind takes us of course!"

* * *

Up in the sky there was a gigantic black battleship. Slowly it started to approach the orphanage. In the bridge of the ship there were five figures gazing down at the orphanage. The first one was an orange male lion wearing red metal armor that covered every part of his body but his head. The second one was a white female tiger wearing blue metal armor that covered every part of her body but her head. The third one was a the third one was a yellow male cheetah in brown metal armor that covered every part of his body but his head. The fourth one was a purple female wolf wearing white metal body armor that covered her entire body but her final one was a dark blue colored male hedgehog, with dark green eyes. Wearing black metal armor all over his body with the exception of his head, he lead this group. The ship got closer to the orphanage.

"That's the one, that's definitely where he's at. Prepare the troops for landing" Said the dark blue hedgehog.

"Roger that." Said an unnamed soldier.

Suddenly several unnamed animals in black metal armor covering their whole body. Started to fly down from the ships using jet packs. Each soldier was armed with a laser assault rifle. As each soldier began to land, a couple of soldiers set C4 at the front doors of the orphanage.

"Everyone stand back." Said one of the soldiers as he hit the remote to detonate the C4.

Shaun and Megan were still sneaking through the halls of the orphanage. They only had a little bit more ground to cover before they were home free. Suddenly they both heard what sounded like an explosion.

* * *

"What the." Said Shaun.

"Oh man, what was that?!" Said Megan, frantically.

They both started to hear what sounded like laser rifles being shot, followed by lots of screaming. The sound of metal boots could be heard by the two of them. In the distance they could see what looked like two guys wearing black metal armor all over their bodies and carrying laser assault rifles.

"Hide!" Said Shaun, as he took Megan's hand and pulled her behind a trash can with him.

The two soldiers ran right by them. Shaun took Megan by the hand once again and lead her down another hallway.

"What's going on?!" Said Megan worryingly.

"I don't know what's going on but, I don't want to stick around and find out!" Said Shaun.

The two of them kept running down the hall until they reached a dead end where Mrs. Cooks office was. They both started to panic as they heard heavy footsteps behind them. They both turned around to see four metal armored soldiers walking in their direction.

"Stop right there!" Said one of the soldiers.

Both Shaun and Megan put their hands up. The soldiers closed in on them. Just as all hope seemed lost Mrs. Cook's office door slammed open. There at the doorway was Mrs. Cook, holding a laser pistol. Before any of the soldiers could react, she shot all four of them in rapid succession.

"Quickly you two get into my office!" Shouted Mrs. Cook.

Both Shaun and Megan quickly ran into her office. Mrs. Cook quickly shut the door and locked it.

"Mrs. Cook, what in the world is going on here?!" Asked Shaun.

"I could ask you two the same thing. But none of that is important now. What is important is that I get you two out of here safely." Said Mrs. Cook.

"But what about all of the other kids at the orphanage?" Asked Megan.

"They'll be fine. It's the two of you that thereafter." Said Mrs. Cook as she pushed her desk to the side revealing a trap door.

"But why us?" Asked Shaun as Mrs. Cook opened the trapdoor.

"There's no time to explain. Look this tunnel leads to the southern side of the city. I've already contacted G.U.N. and their sending five soldiers to meet you there. They will pick you up and explain everything."

Shaun climbed into the tunnel and Megan followed. Mrs. Cook closed it back and pushed her desk back to where it was before. Soldiers started to bang at her door. She quickly took cover behind her desk.

* * *

Shaun and Megan were both crawling through the tunnel when they heard the sound of gunfire followed by Mrs. Cook screaming in pain.

"Oh man this is bad, this is bad!" Said Megan.

"Calm down Megan. We are going to be fine. Mrs. Cook said that there are 5 G.U.N. soldiers that are going to meet us on the other side of this tunnel." Said Shaun.

* * *

Back in Mrs. Cooks office, the armored soldiers had completely overran her. She was sitting on the floor wounded. Suddenly the leader of the group; the dark blue hedgehog stepped in.

"Well, well, well Mrs. Cook. Or should I say agent Clover." Said the dark blue hedgehog.

"Mach, I knew you were behind this when I saw a bunch of soldiers doing the dirty work for you." Said agent Clover.

"Well then I'm going to cut straight to the chase. The hedgehog and the fox, where are they?" Said Mach.

"like I would ever tell you!" The angry agent responded.

"Take her away. All of you search the perimeter, they couldn't have gone far. I don't care what you do with the fox but, I want the hedgehog alive!" Shouted Mach.

And with that two of the soldiers took agent Clover back to the ship while the rest of them went to search the perimeter. The dark blue hedgehog left the office with an evil grin on his face.

"I have no doubts whatsoever. That hedgehog is Sonic's son and that fox is Tails's daughter. We will find them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember everyone, this story was co-written with BigWritingWorld. So if you don't check out his account, then Mach will send his army after you.**

 **Children of Justice**

 **Chapter 2**

It was late at night and the city streets were deserted. In an alleyway, between two somewhat large buildings a metal hatch slowly opened. Slowly a baby blue colored hedgehog started to crawl out.

"Oh man, talk about a long narrow tunnel. It's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic." Said Shaun as he stretched a little.

Slowly a yellow fox girl crawled out. She didn't say anything as she brushed some dust off of her blue t-shirt. She turned her head in the direction of the orphanage. Huge clouds of smoke could be seen high in the sky.

"Shaun, what's going on?" Said Megan worryingly.

"I don't know. Mrs. Cook said something about us being the ones they're after. The only question though, is why?" Replied Shaun as he closed the metal hatch.

"She said that there would be five G.U.N. soldiers meeting us here. We're the heck are they?!" Said Megan as she slowly started to panic.

"They're probably on their way or someth..."

"Freeze!" Shouted two voices.

Both Shaun and Megan turned to see two black armored soldiers; the same ones that attacked their orphanage, approach them. The two of them pointed their laser rifles at the hedgehog and fox. Shaun and Megan quickly put their hands up in the air.

"Well, that's them alright." Said the soldier on the left.

"So what now?" Said the one on the right.

"Mach's orders were clear. Do what you want with the fox but, I want the hedgehog alive."

"I say we kill the fox. One less prisoner to worry about."

"Sounds good to me."

With that, both soldiers pointed their laser rifles at Megan. The poor fox girl started to cry as they put their fingers on the trigger. Just as they were about to shoot, Shaun quickly stepped in front of her. The soldiers lowered their weapons, knowing that that weren't allowed to kill him.

"If you want to hurt her, then you've gotta go through me first!" Shouted Shaun angrily.

Suddenly the soldier on the right was hit by a laser shot.

"What the." Said the other soldier before he too was shot.

Five G.U.N. soldiers approached them.

"Shaun the Hedgehog and Megan Prower." Said one of the soldiers.

"Um, yeah." Replied Shaun.

"Come with us." The soldier ordered.

Both hedgehog and fox followed the five soldiers. The soldiers led them to an alleyway were an armored vehicle was parked. The armored vehicle was long, heavy, equipped with a laser turret on top. One soldier got in the driver seat while another into the passenger seat. The driver started the vehicle while the other one opened the hatch in the back. Shaun, Megan, and two soldiers stepped in. The soldier in the passenger seat closed the hatch back while the final soldier manned the laser gun on top.

"Ok everyone, buckle up." Said the driver.

Shaun and Megan quickly put on their seat belts. Suddenly three black armored soldiers showed up behind the vehicle.

"Stop right there!" Shouted one of the black armored soldiers.

Of course the driver didn't listen to him. He quickly switched gears to reverse and slammed his foot down on the gas. The heavy armored vehicle backed up towards them. Two of them dodged out of the way, while one was ran over. Inside the vehicle, Shaun and Megan felt the bump of the soldier being ran over. Megan grabbed Shaun's hand and squeezed it real tight.

After the driver had backed out of the alleyway, he turned the vehicle, switched gears to drive, and took a right. The two black armored soldiers that dodged out of the way earlier began firing their laser rifles at the armored vehicle. Their shots were ineffective to the vehicles thick armor. The G.U.N. soldier on the turret fired at them, mowing them both down. The vehicle took off into the distance. Up ontop of one of the buildings stood a female purple wolf in white metal armor that covered her whole body, aside from her head. She picked up a walky-talkyand held it to her ear.

"The tracking device is securely attached to the vehicle." Said the mysterious purple wolf girl.

* * *

The armored vehicle was moving through the city at a fast paste.

"Ok everyone, I think we're in the clear." Said the driver.

"Oh no were not!" Said the soldier on the turret.

Their were eight black armored soldiers in jet packs, flying towards the armored vehicle. The man on the turret quickly fired at them, successfully hitting one. Now with only seven left, they started shooting at the vehicle. One of them hit the one of the back tires. The driver tried his best to steer the vehicle, with a now busted tire. He took a tight turn, creating several sparks from the busted wheel. Most of the jet packers were able to turn in time but, one crashed into a building. Now with only six left the guy on the turret shot at them once again, hitting two in a with only four left, one quickly fired hitting the man in the turret.

"Oh man, the killed Kenny!" Shouted the driver.

"You bastards!" Shouted the one in the passenger seat.

The four jet packers started to land on the top of the vehicle. Both Shaun, Megan, and the G.U.N. soldiers inside the vehicle could hear their footsteps on the roof. Megan started to hug Shaun. He didn't show it but, he was scared too. The G.U.N. soldier in the passenger seat opened his door and started to shoot at the guys on the roof. He hit two of them before they started to shoot back at him.

Both the G.U.N. soldier and a black armored soldier, shot each other at the same time. Now with one jet packer still alive, there were only 3 G.U.N. soldiers left. The driver and the two in the back with Shaun and Megan.

"Hold on everybody!" Shouted the driver, as he slammed on his breaks.

The armored soldier on the roof quickly fell forward onto the ground in front of the vehicle. The driver immediately slammed his foot down on the gas, running over the last black armored soldier.

"Ok, now we should be safe." Said the driver.

Megan was still tightly hugging Shaun. They looked at each other's eyes for a breif moment before; they quickly pulled away from each other, blushing.

* * *

A couple of hours passed by and the armored vehicle eventually arrived at a G.U.N. base. The base was built into a large mountain. A gate opened up and the drove on in.

"Are we safe now?" Asked the yellow fox girl.

A soldier then turned his head and replied to her,"Yes, we are A-okay. Now all we need to do is tell you why this crazy hedgehog is after both of you."

They parked the vehicle in an underground garage and walked the two of them into a meeting room. There they both took a seat as a higher up stepped into the room and sat down.

"Hello you two. My name is General Cooper." Said the higher up.

"Are you going to tell us why these maniacs are after us." Said Shaun.

"In order for me to tell you. I first have to give you both a bit of a history lesson." Said General Cooper.

"A history lesson?" Said Megan.

"Fifteen years ago an evil scientist named Dr. Eggman tried to take over the world. In his final attempt at victory, he threatened to launch several nukes into 50 of the worlds biggest cities. The legendary Sonic the Hedgehog and his sidekick Miles Prower; Better known by his nickname "Tails", went in to try to stop him. Right before the nukes were about to be launched, Sonic and Tails set one off inside of the base. It created a chain reaction that blew all the others up. Eggman was killed that day but, not without a sacrifice. Sonic the Hedgehog at the age of 28 and Miles "Tails" Prower at the age of 20, didn't make it out in time." Said General Cooper.

"Wow." Said Shaun.

"I remember learning about this in history class." Said Megan.

"Yes but, there is one thing that the history books will never mention. Sonic had a son and Tails had a daughter, and I'm currently looking right at them." Said General Cooper.

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me that my dad was Sonic the Hedgehog!" Shouted Shaun.

"That is correct." Said Cooper.

"I mean Prower is a common last name. Are you sure that I'm Tails's descendant?" Asked Megan.

"Yes, we have DNA evidence for both of you. Now; that hedgehog Mach, wants to keep Shaun alive for reasons unknown to us. He is ruthless and will stop at nothing until his job is done."

Shaun then replied,"How dangerous is he?"

"Well Shaun, he is the leader of the Dark Knives, a mercenary squad dedicated to destroying the human race." Said Cooper.

Both of the teenagers now are just scared to their minds about this Mach guy, coming after them.

"Shaun, I am scared now, am I going to die?" Said Megan worryingly.

Shaun then simply responded,"No you are not. I won't let that happen to you. What me and you are going to do is stand up this stupid hedgehog and show him who's boss."

Megan now felt a little more confident, thanks to Shaun's comforting words.

"I've got something that I want you two to look at." Said General Cooper as he opened up a file cabinet.

* * *

In the Dark Knives flying battleship; The Dark Angel, a lonely Dark blue Hedgehog was sitting in his study reading a book on fighting stances when one of his fellow mercs came in.

"Excuse me sir, the soldiers you sent are dead. They were all shot down by G.U.N. soldiers." Said a female voice.

The dark blue hedgehog turned around to see one of his best soldiers, Zephyr. A purple female wolf in white metal armor that covered her whole body but, her head.

"Well that's unfortunate, Zephyr. They were really honorable men, but I am not concerned by this." Said Mach as he continued reading his book.

Zephyr giving him a confused look."Why is this sir?"

"Zephyr do you know why you are a mercenary for me?"

"I am your mercenary because I am trying to get your message about humans out to the world."

"Why yes that is why. So I need you to do me a good service and bring those two hoodlums to me."

"Yes sir, I would be honored to do that. Thank you and I will report back to you when I've captured them."

Zephyr was intimidated by her boss because, he never took no as an answer and he always got what he wanted at any cost. Zephyr has the power of wind manipulation and is often seen as quick as a flash.

"I am not going to let my boss down." She said as she prepared her armor and flew into the night heading to the G.U.N. base to retrieve a fox and hedgehog. These animals were not ready for what Mach calls one of his best soldiers.

* * *

"Here's the files of the group that's after you." Said General Cooper as he placed five files on a table in front of Shaun and Megan.

Shaun took a look at the files placed in front of him.

[File Zephyr]

Code Name: Zephyr

Real Name: Unknown

Age: 14

Sex: Female

Race: Wolf

Fur Color: Purple

Attire: White metal body armor

Abillitys: Wind manipulation

[File Pyro]

Code Name: Pyro

Real Name: Unknown

Age: 25

Sex: Male

Race: Lion

Fur Color: Orange

Attire: Red metal body armor

Abillitys: Fire

[File Aqua]

Code Name: Aqua

Real Name: Unknown

Age: 35

Sex: Female

Race: Tiger

Fur Color: White

Attire: Blue metal body armor

Abillitys: Water & ice.

[File Terrane]

Code Name: Terrane

Real Name: Unknown

Age: 19

Sex: Male

Race: Cheetah

Fur Color: Yellow

Attire: Brown metal body armor

Abillitys: Power of earth & nature

[File Mach]

Code Name: Mach

Real Name: Unknown

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Race: Hedgehog

Fur Color: Dark Blue

Attire: Black metal body armor

Abillitys: Unknown

"So these are the people that are after us?" Asked Megan.

"That's right but, don't worry. You two are perfectly safe inside of our base." Said Cooper.

Suddenly the bases alarm went off.

"What the." Said Shaun.

General Cooper's Wally-Talky started to go off. He quickly put it up to his ear.

"What is it soldier?!" Shouted Cooper into the communication device.

"Where under attack. Their breaking in." Said the man on the other end.

"How many are there?"

"One, just one."

"What one? There's no way on man can take on this whole base."

"It's not a man sir. It's a wom..."

"Soldier respond."

But it was no use. The transition was cut off. Both Shaun and Megan looked at each other nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shaun and Megan's adventure continues.**

 **Children of Justice**

 **Chapter 3**

The G.U.N. bases alarms we're going off. The two mobians knew that this was not going to end well.

"What's going on?" Asked Megan worryingly.

"It appears we have an intruder in the base." Responded General Cooper.

"Just one?" Said Shaun.

"Apparently so. I don't know what we're up against but, I do know that I've gotta get you two out of here." Said Cooper as he took out his laser hand gun and opened the door.

* * *

G.U.N. soldiers and mechs were in the hanger shooting at the intruder. A purple wolf wearing white metallic battle armor. She was slightly hovering above the ground as if the wind was holding her there. As everyone shot at her, the wind guided it in another direction. She suddenly swung her her arms forward causing a big gust of wind to come and knock back all the soldiers and mechs.

"Man, I thought G.U.N. would have trained you better." Said The purple wolf as she started to fly through the base.

The wolf girl flew through the G.U.N. base with speed and precision. The soldiers were trying their best to stop the purple wolf girl but, only went flying backwards by the wind.

* * *

Shaun, Megan, and Cooper were running through the base. As they were running, they started to hear a gust of wind. The three of them looked up to see an unusual amount of air blowing out of the air ducts. The air picked up and started to come out faster. Then without warning a peice of the air duct fell.

"Megan!" Shouted Shaun.

Shaun quickly moved into action. Moving faster than he even knew he could, he tackled Megan out of the way just as it was about to fall on her.

"Thanks Shaun." Said Megan.

"That was too close, you almost became a Megan sandwich." Said Shaun.

"Come on you two, we've gotta get moving." Said Cooper.

Both Shaun and Megan got up and followed Cooper. Suddenly, a big gust of wind blew through the hall, knocking them all down on their backs. Slowly they all got up in a crouching position and held their hands out in front of them. Slowly, the wind stopped blowing violently. As the wind started to clear a figure could be seen. The figure looked forward at the three of them. The figure was a purple wolf girl in white body armor.

"Identify yourself!" Said Cooper as he pointed his pistol at her.

"I am Zephyr. One of four of Machs Elementals. The manipulator of wind. Now I suggest you hand those two over to me, or else." Said Zephyr.

Cooper responded by shooting at her, only to have his laser shots guided away from Zephyr by the wind. The wolf laughed for a moment before using her wind powers to pick up Cooper.

"What the?!" Said Cooper as he was lifted off the ground.

"See General, there's no point in resisting." Said Zephyr before she tossed him into the concrete wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Run!" Said Shaun as he grabbed onto Megan's hand and started running.

Zephyr looked over to see her targets getting away. She activated her wind powers and dashed after them. Shaun looked back to see Zephyr dashing after him. He started running faster and faster and faster. Faster than he knew he could run.

"Shaun, I can't run that fast!" Said Megan before she tripped.

"Megan!" Said Shaun as he stopped to check on her.

"Oh man, I think I twisted something." Said Megan holding her leg.

"Hold on Megan." Said Shaun as he picked her up bridle style.

He looked back to see Zephyr gaining on them. He once again starting running. Every second his speed increased. He and Megan both couldn't believe how fast he was running.

"Shaun, how are you running this fast?"

"I don't know."

They kept moving forward. Shaun looked back again to see Zephyr. As he was looking behind him, Megan looked forward to see an opened door with a downwards staircase in front of them.

"Shaun!" Shouted Megan

"Huh." Said Shaun as he turned back around. "Oh shoot." Said Shaun as he tried to slow down but, failed.

The two Mobians screemed as they flew forward, tumbling down the stairs. Painfully hitting each stair on the way down, they eventually hit the bottom. They both slowly got up and regained their footing. The next thing they know, their hit with a big gust of wind, knocking them back down. Zephyr flew through the door and used her wind powers to close the metallic door behind her.

"Now it's just us." Said Zephyr as she used the wind to pick up Megan.

"Aaaaahhhhh, let go!" Said Megan.

Shaun grind his teeth together in anger. Without thinking or truly knowing what he was doing; almost like his instincts took over, he curled up into a ball like most hedgehogs do. He started spinning at a fast paste before he dashed forwards into the air, hitting Zephyr. Megan fell to the ground and Zephyr slammed into a switch next to a large bomb, beginning a count down.

"Bomb detonation, in 10 minutes." Said the device.

"Shaun what did you just do?" Asked Megan.

"I-I-I don't know. It just felt like something I had to do, like some kind of instinct." Replied Shaun.

Zephyr stood up. She had a crack in the front of her body armor, were Shaun spindashed her. She got up and charged at Shaun. He quickly dodged her with his unnatural reflexes. Megan looked over at the switch that started the bomb.

"Oh no, I can't let it go off." Said Megan as she opened a hatch on the back of the switch.

Back with Shaun and Zephyr, the two of them were in a heated fight. Zephyr started picking up crates and tossing them at the speedy hedgehog. Shaun would occasionally spindash into her and she would occasionally knock him down with her wind powers. The two were just about evenly matched. Megan was still trying to find some way to turn off the bomb. The clock was currently 5 minutes away from detonation. She looked at the wires inside the switch hatch.

"Ok one of these wires has gotta be it."

The clock was now at 2 minutes. She quickly reached in and with a deep breath, pulled out a red wire. The timer stopped at 30 seconds.

"I-I did it. Yes! I disarmed it!" Shouted Megan with excitement.

But her excitement turned into dismay, as she saw Shaun blown into a wooden container, smashing it. Zephyr hovered over the hedgehog. Megan quickly grabbed a wrench on the ground and threw it at Zephyr. The wolf completely unaware of her, was suddenly struck in the back of her head by a metal wrench.

"Owe, what in the world?!" Said Zephyr rubbing the back of her head.

Megan started to run towards Shaun to help him. Zephyr saw this and used her wind powers to push the young fox into a metal shelf. Shaun was angry now. With all the strength he had in him, he got up and started to spin. Giving one final powerful spindash, he impacted Zephyr. She was knocked back into the bomb that Megan had just disarmed. Immediately upon impact, the bomb exploded. Megan took cover behind a metal crate and Shaun took cover behind a concrete pillar.

* * *

Meanwhile, a couple of G.U.N. soldiers were helping General Cooper up. Suddenly they heard an explosion.

"What the?" Said one of the soldiers.

"Go check it out!" Said Cooper, getting back on his feet.

* * *

Zephyr was laying on her stomach. She had large shards lodged into her back from the explosion. It had completely penetrated her armor. She started coughing as she felt all the immense pain come from her body. Shaun slowly walked over to to poor wolf girl and kneeled down in front of her.

"You, *cough* you have beaten me. I have, *cough* failed Mach." Said Zephyr as she slowly started to have blood run down from her mouth.

"I guess I did. Now how about you tell me why you're after me. Why are you working for this Mach guy any way?" Asked Shaun.

"I am working for Mach, to *cough* take my revenge on G.U.N. and humanity. You see my real name isn't Zephyr. Zephyr is just a name that I came up with...

* * *

My real name is Anzatma Borat. That name is native to my home island, Klaboa. It's a tiny island with three native tribes. The Gara, a tribe made up of bear Mobians. This tube was the largest on the island. The next tribe was the Pura, a tribe of humans. A slightly bigger tribe than mine but, slightly smaller than the Gara. Then finally; my tribe, the Habua. A small peaceful tribe of wolf Mobians. I lived there in a medium sized hut with my mom, my dad, my two older brothers, and my two little sisters. Our family worked together to run our tribes fishing industry. My dad was without a doubt the best fisherman in the tribe.

One day however there was a massive drought that took place for a couple of months. My tribe and the Gara had plenty of resources to survive but, the Pura were not so lucky. They struggled to survive. The humans started to loose there last bit of food and water. They knew that they wouldn't be able to survive much longer. They knew that they would have to get food and water from another tribe, by force. They knew that the Gara we're too powerful to take on so they attacked the weakest tribe; the Habua, my tribe.

I was 12 years old when the Pura invaded us. No one predicted the attack, no one saw it coming. The men of the village rushed to get into battle but, the surprise attack threw everyone off guard. Within a couple of hours; all the men in the village were dead, including my father and two older brothers. Just me, mother, and two younger sisters we're left. The humans took all of our food and water. We had nothing left, my life was destroyed. That wasn't enough for them though, things got much worse for me and my people.

They started to sell all of the women in my tribe to the Gara Tribe as slaves. I watched as everyone I loved was sold into slavery. First my mother, then my second youngest sister, and then my youngest sister. The Pura; that tribe of humans, ruined my life. The worst part of it all was that G.U.N. never stepped in to stop the genoside. G.U.N. stands for the Guardian Units of Nations but, they didn't do anything to help my people.

Then one day, the time came for me to be sold. I knew that death would be better than being a slave. When they got ready to hand me over to the Gara, I put my hands out in front of me in one last desperate attempt. Then something unexpected happened. The members of both the Gara and the Pura were blown away by the wind. All the other members shouted witch and ran off. It was then that I discovered my powers. I used this opportunity to run. I escaped into the jungle where I slept for a couple of days.

As I lived in the jungle I started to practice and get better at using my wind manipulation. As I got better I knew only one thing. I had to rescue my mother and two sisters. However on my way over to the Gara tribe I found three dead body's with several arrows piercing through the flesh. It took me a while to realize who the bodies were but, when I did I broke down crying. Apparently my mother and two sisters planned some kind of escape, only to be caught and killed in the end. Now I had nothing of importance left on the island.

I eventually made a raft and set sail away from Klaboa. Finally I was away from that place but, that still didn't mean that I wanted some kind of revenge. A year later; at the age of 13, I met Mach and the Dark Knives for the first time. I showed him my powers and he saw potential. We made a deal with each other. He would help me eliminate both the Gara and the Pura and in return, I will forever be loyal to him...

* * *

But now *cough* it seems that I have suffered the same fate as my family." Said Zephyr as tears started to come from her eyes.

The poor girl started to cough up blood. Shaun and Megan looked at her with faces of sorrow. With what strength she had, she took a necklace off from around her neck. The necklace had five shark teeth on it. She handed it to Shaun.

"What's this for?" Asked Shaun.

"As a Habua, me and my people believe that *bloody cough* we can't pass over to the after life unless our necklace is given to that who is living. Please *bloody cough* take it." Said the purple wolf.

Shaun took it and held it firmly in his hand. Slowly Zephyrs eyes closed as her head fel forwards. Shaun looked at the necklace, before he looked at the now dead 14 year old purple wolf that he had just killed. Heavy winds started to blow out from her cold body. As the wind flew past Shaun and Megan, they heard what sounded like Zephyrs voice in the wind.

"My family, we will see each other again." They could hear in the wind.

* * *

Zephyr looked around. All she could see was white. Nothing else was present but the sound of roaring wind. Then a flash of light appeared and she saw two familiar faces. With a face of disbelief she looked forward to see her parents. The couple looked at her with tears in their eyes.

"Mom,Dad. I-is that you?"

Her mom then replied,"Anzatma, why did you cause so much harm to innocent people?"

"Because I wanted the humans to feel the pain I felt when I lost you, but I didn't fulfill my mission."

"Anzatma, you didn't have to put yourself through this pain and suffering. Revenge can never get anyone anywhere." Said her father.

"Anzatma, this is your home now. Your not in his control anymore. Your free! You can come live with us in this eternal afterlife and start over. What do you say, baby girl?" Said her mom holding out her hand.

"I am sorry world for the pain I have bestowed onto everybody. I am leaving this land to the place where I can be a person and not a weapon. Sorry Mach, but you will have to depend on someone else to complete your goal...

* * *

This is the end of Zephyr and the rebirth of Anzatma Borat." The hedgehog and fox could hear as the wind blew past them.

Shaun and Megan heard footsteps on iron flooring. They both turned around to see five G.U.N. soldiers running down a flight of stairs. They all paused and looked at the sight with disbelief. Suddenly General Cooper showed up, holding his chest in pain. He pushed past the soldiers to get a good look. Both Shaun and Megan tuned to look at him.

"Y-you defeated one of Machs elementals. You have killed Zephyr. Don't you see Shaun, you are Sonic's son." Said Cooper with excitement.

Both Shaun and Megan just stood there, completely speechless.

* * *

"Where is Zephyr? She should have been back by now." Said Mach angrily.

"We still haven't heard back from her sir." Said Terrane.

"I still can't believe you sent her in alone." Said Aqua.

"Relax Aqua, relax. You know she can handle herself against a couple of lousy G.U.N. soldiers." Said Pyro.

"Whatever, she probably just lost communication or something. Pyro how's agent Clover's interrogation going?" Said Mach.

"Not too well. That woman is pretty tuff for a human." Said Pyro.

"Well get back there and keep trying. We have to at least try to get something out of her." Said Mach.

"Sure thing boss." Said Pyro as he left the room.

"Terrane, get ready for your deployment to Angel Island. I'm sending 25 soldiers with you." Said Mach.

"Oh come on Mach. I can take him alone." Replied Terrane.

"Don't underestimate that Echidna. He's been guarding the Master Emerald for years. He knows what he's doing. This is not G.U.N. that we're dealing with." Said Mach.

"Ok, fine. I'll get ready to move out soon." Said Terrane as he left the room.

"I still don't get why we have to attack our own. I thought the humans were our enemy." Said Aqua.

"That may be true, the humans are our enemy. Sometimes we have to attack Mobians for the greater good." Said Mach.

"I guess but, it just seems kinda wrong." Said Aqua.

"Aqua, do I have to remind you why you joined the Dark Knives in the first place? How your husband and child are gone now because, of G.U.N. and the human race. Sometimes we have to attack a fellow Mobian to meet our goal. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mach, I understand."

"Good, now don't question my authority again."

With that Aqua left the room and Mach turned around to look out the window of his flying battleship.

"Come on Zephyr, hurry up."

* * *

Shaun was sitting down on a bed looking at Zephyr,s necklace. G.U.N. had given both Shaun and Megan a place to stay on base. It wasn't much, just a small room with two beds with a nightstand for each. There was also a bathroom off to the side. Megan was currently in there taking a shower. A couple of minutes later Megan walked out of the bathroom. She had on a dark blue t-shirt and gray cargo pants that G.U.N. gave to her. She walked over to her bed and sat down.

"New clothes I see." Said Shaun.

"Yeah, G.U.N. gave them to me." Replied Megan.

"Well that's great then. Anyway it's best we rest up. Who knows what tomorrow will hold." Said Shaun as he set Zephyrs necklace down on his nightstand.

"What are you going to do with that necklace?" Asked Megan.

"I don't know." Said Shaun.

"Mind if I wear it?" Asked Megan

"Yeah sure whatever." Said Shaun as Megan got up and walked over to him.

"There we go, nice fit."

"Are you seriously going to wear that thing?"

"Why not? After all, she said that she couldn't pass over to the afterlife without it being in the possession of someone living."

"Yeah but that's just a bunch of stupid supernatural crap."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. All I know is that me wearing it isn't going to hurt anyone."

"Yeah sure, whatever." Said Shaun as he slipped under his bedsheets.

Megan crawled into her bed and got comfy.

"Good night Shaun."

"Night Megan."

With that the two of them drifted off into sleep. After everything that they've been through today, they both deserved some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK everyone, me and starboy are back (after a long time) with another chapter of Children of Justice.**

 **Children of Justice**

 **Chapter 4**

Up high in the sky was the floating island, known as Angel Island. A floating island guarded by the red echidna, Knuckles the Echidna. For years he had been single handily guarding the island as well as the islands most sacred item, the Master Emerald. The most powerful item on the planet, with the power to control even the chaos emeralds themselves. Knuckles always stood his ground and showed no mercy when guarding the Master Emerald. Only the foolish would try to steal it. Apparently, Terrain and the rest of the Dark Knives were quite foolish. Or, were they? It was sunrise, 26 black figures could be seen flying through the sky. The floating island in sight.

"We're close everyone. You remember your orders? Set up a perimeter around the shrine, while I go in for the echidna. Remember, we need him alive." Said Terrain.

Terrain was a member of Mach's elementals. He was a yellow cheetah wearing brown, metallic battle armor that covered his whole body but, his head. Unlike Zephyr, Terrane lacked the power to fly. He had a jet pack, just like the other Dark Knives. The 25 soldiers plus Terrane, landed on the floating island. They were all hidden in a forest. The forest surrounded the Master Emerald shrine, giving them a perfect vantage point.

"Ok, everyone in position. When I give the signal, jump out and aim your weapons." Said Terrane.

All the Dark Knife soldiers nodded and moved into position. All of them created a perimeter around the shrine, using the forest to keep them hidden. Terrane then slowly started to slowly approach the shrine. He started walking up the steps, ever so slowly. He got to the top of the stairs and crouched down. Quickly, he jumped to the top of the shrine and got ready to attack but... There was no one there. Just the Master Emerald.

"What the?" Said Terrane to himself.

"Looking for me." Said a deep voice behind him.

The yellow cheetah quickly turned around. There, standing at the base of the stairs to the shrine, was none other than Knuckles the Echidna. Now currently in his 40's. Terrane was surprised by the echidna's actions.

"Ok echidna I don't know how you got behind me but, I've got you surrounded. Put your hands up and get ready to hand over that emerald." Said Terrane.

"Correction, you had me surrounded." Said Knuckles, throwing the helmet of a Dark Knife soldier on the ground.

"WHAT?!" Shouted the surprised cheetah.

"Now, step away from the emerald." Said Knuckles.

Suddenly, vines came out from the ground below Knuckles, and firmly grabbed him. The vines wrapped tightly around his body. He struggled to move.

"Ha ha ha ha." Laughed Terrane.

"Who the heck are you?" Said Knuckles.

"I am Terrane, controller of Earth and nature. I am a member of the Dark Knives elementals, and one of Mach's most trusted men."

"Well you're not going to get the Master Emerald from me that easily."

With all his strength, Knuckles broke through the vines, tightly clenched around his body. He then ran up the stairs, towards the yellow cheetah. Terrane quickly activated his jet pack. Just as he was taking off, Knuckles jumped and punched him. The echidnas hard fist put a dent in the chest part of his armor. He went flying backwards, landing on the solid ground and busting his jet pack.

"Dang it, stupid thing. WORK!" Said Terrane.

Knuckles then jumped off the shrine, aiming his fist at Terrane. He quickly dodged it, causing Knuckles to punch the ground. Knuckles then changed at him but, before he could punch him, a wall of rock came up from the ground. Knuckles punched the rock wall causing it to crack. He punched it again, cracking it some more. He gave it one more punch before...

*pop* "AAAAHHHHH! My back!" Shouted Knuckles.

"Ha ha ha ha, getting a little old, aren't you?" Chuckled Terrane.

Terrane then used the cracked rock wall as a projectile, hitting Knuckles. The red echidna screamed, as he went flying backwards. He impacted the hard ground with his back.

*pop* "AH, MY BACK! Oh wait, that actually popped it back into place." Said Knuckles.

Knuckles then charged at Terrane again, causing him to put up another rock wall. Knuckles, with all his might, punched the wall. His left hand went through the wall, and his right fist punched Terrane firmly in the face. The yellow cheetah screamed in pain, as he went flying backwards. Knuckles had completely busted his jaw, blood was pouring out of his mouth.

"Serves you right!" Shouted Knuckles.

Terrane got up on his knees, holding his face in pain. Suddenly, a beam of light was cast down from the sky's above. It shun brightly on Terrane. The cheetah started hovering for a brief moment. Knuckles watched in disbelief, as his wounds disappeared before his very eyes. Slowly, Terrane landed on his feet, good as new.

"What the?" Said Knuckles to himself.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, PRAIS THE SUN! Photosynthetic healing. In the same way plants can use the sunlight to feed, I can use the sun to heal. As long as there is sunlight, I'M INVINCIBLE!" Said Terrane, proudly.

"That can't be possible."

"Take this echidna."

Several vines came up from the ground and grabbed Knuckles. Ten layers of vines, tightly clenched around him. Terrane summoned a large chunk of diamond from the ground, and hurled it in Knuckles direction. The last thing Knuckles saw, was a large diamond coming at him. It impacted his head, causing everything to go black. The guardian of the Master Emerald fell to the ground, unconscious. Terrane smiled evilly. He took out a walky-talky.

"Mach, this is Terrane. The Master Emerald and its guardian are secure." Said Terrane.

* * *

*ring* *ring* *ring*

Megan woke to the sound of an alarm going off. She groaned a bit, before wiping her eyes. She tilted her head back and yawned. She slowly reached over to the alarm clock, and switched it off.

"Why the heck is this thing set to 6:00 AM?" Said Megan to herself.

The young fox then looked over to Shaun's bed to see him fast asleep.

"Did he seriously, not hear that loud alarm go off?"

Megan slowly crawled out of her bed and stretched a little. She then walked over to Shaun's bed. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him a little. He groaned for a bit.

"Shaun, wake up."

*yawn* "No, I don't feel like going to class today." Mumbled Shaun.

"SHAUN, WAKE UP!"

"Ahhhh, Megan what gives?"

"Maybe the next time the alarm goes off, you'll wake up."

"The alarm went off?"

Suddenly, the door to their sleeping quarters opened. In stepped General Cooper. The man greeted them both with a smile.

"Well you two are up on time." said Cooper.

"Yeah, you can thank the alarm for that. It would have been nice if you told us it was here." said Megan, somewhat annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't just have you sleeping in. Breakfast is only served in the mess hall at this hour. Better get there if you want your breakfast." said the General.

Cooper then left and shut the door back behind him. Both Shaun and Megan looked at eachother with a groggy expression. The two half awake teenagers got up, opened the door, and proceeded to walk down to the basses mess hall. The cafeteria was not as packed today as other days and so the two walked up together to grab their food.

"I still just can't forgive myself for... Killing that girl." Said Shaun as he sat down with his food.

"Well Shaun, it is the circle of life after all, but you need to be more careful next time to avoid casualties. Besides, it was self defense." Said Megan as she took a bite into her sausage.

"Yea, but seriously what are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean by that, Shaun?"

"I am saying, what purpose do we serve here?"

"Shaun, I think you are too caught up on things. We are here to help G.U.N. until they can handle the bad occurrences. Does that help?" Said Megan

"No, not at all." Said Shaun as he continued to eat his food.

As the two of them were eating their food, Cooper walked up to them.

"After the two of you are done eating, I want you both to come down to our training room. I want to get the two of you in tip top shape so you can help us in our battle against Mach." Said Cooper.

"General, General!" Shouted a G.U.N. soldier, running up to Cooper.

"Yes soldier, what is it?" Replied General Cooper.

"Sir, we just received information that Angel Island has fallen from the sky!" Said the soldier.

"What!" Shouted Cooper.

Both Shaun and Megan looked at each other. They could tell that something was up.

* * *

High up in the sky above, the Dark Knives flying battleship, The Dark Angel, the Dark Knives were now putting all of their effort into finding the Chaos Emeralds. Now made possible, thanks to the capturing of the Master Emerald and it's guardian. Within the cells of the battleship, A red echidna was tied up to a metallic chair, not even knowing where he was at. Knuckles woke up with a quick flash of shock, desperately trying to pry the metal chairs and break free. But, it was indeed no use.

"Why aren't these bars breaking?!" Said Knuckles.

"Your effort to break those bars is just pathetic. It is a shame that you will just be a… pawn." Said Mach

"What do you mean by a pawn?! I'm no pawn!" Said Knuckles

"It's not like you have a choice. You know what they say about pain?" Said Mach as he pulled out a switch with a skull symbol on it.

"They say that Pain is a beautiful necessity. It is going to be fun to see your look of disparation. You will be quite shocked" said Mach as he pressed the button.

Knuckles felt his whole body jolt in pain. He felt like he was on fire. He tried to squirm, but the electricity was just killing him on the inside. Mach smiled as he saw him in pain. The dark blue hedgehog stopped pressing the button and looked to see the red echidna breathing heavily.

"Now you see the situation you're in. Help us, or you experience that pain again. I even have the power to kill you at the touch of a button. Literally." Said Mach with an evil smile.

Knuckles spits at Mach with what effort he has left, but Mach easily side stepped his bloody spit.

"That-That speed. It's just like..." Knuckles tried to say.

Mach hit the switch once more. Knuckles screamed out in pain, feeling an even stronger jolt of electricity flow through his body. As the red echidna screamed at the top of his lungs, Mach smiled with pleasure. By the time he turned the switch off, Knuckles was unconscious.

"Man, he couldn't even stay awake, I just gave him only 400 volts of electricity. I know he won't say no next time." Said the evil hedgehog.

Mach left the room. Leaving the once mighty guardian of the Master Emerald to himself. Beaten, weak, and isolated from the rest of the world. As Mach left the prison room, he walked up to Pyro. He looked at the lion with a series look in his eyes.

"Assemble the troops. We attack that G.U.N. base today." Said Mach.

"Yes sir." Said the Pyro.


End file.
